


文件未命名

by merrceiba



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就概率学来说，这事迟早得发生。<br/>地球上70亿人口，净资产在10亿美元以上的就那么一小撮，主题大致不离经济、科技、慈善，形式多半就是会议、论坛、晚宴，兜兜转转，一年哪里不碰上几次。<br/>碰不上，那才是有意为之。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 申明放弃一切权利。他们不属于我。

就概率学来说，这事迟早得发生。  
地球上70亿人口，净资产在10亿美元以上的就那么一小撮，主题大致不离经济、科技、慈善，形式多半就是会议、论坛、晚宴，兜兜转转，一年哪里不碰上几次。  
碰不上，那才是有意为之。  
他的第一任助理在这件事上甚至都没劳他吩咐，以高妙的手法避开了那个概率。第二任助理显然得到了有效的指点……如今他的第五任专门负责安排行程的助理正在她老公伺候下坐月子。第六任，不巧是个新手，而且显然，对当年那场闹得沸沸扬扬举世瞩目的官司一无所知。  
或者是毫不关心。对于一个90后，你也不能期待更多了。  
并不能算是她的错。  
这么多年过去了。当年的大事早已变成了往事。往事变成了故事。故事变成了闲事。闲事，就已经是无关紧要，茶余饭后，谈资而已。  
不痛不痒。  
要掰开那层层衣饰，指着那多年前的伤口说：看，还新鲜着呢！——连他自己都要觉得太过矫情。  
反正就概率学来说，这事迟早会发生。  
所以，电梯门打开，看见某人站在电梯外的时候，Eduardo仅仅是眨了一下眼睛就反应了过来，给出一个招牌微笑。  
Mark点点头，一步跨进去，说：“好久不见。”  
半岛酒店的电梯运行非常的平稳。而安静，厚厚的地毯隔绝了外面杂音。  
电梯里两名记者不动声色地靠到角落去同时摸索着什么的悉悉索索的声音，清晰可闻。  
捡到宝了！  
但Eduardo要去的楼层就在上面一层。  
电梯门打开，Eduardo侧头说：“会上见。”  
Mark再点点头。  
Eduardo跨出去。门合上。  
一次成功的，得体的，重逢。  
满分！  
他的公关必须为此感激涕零。

果然是成熟了。  
第二次再隔着会议大厅视线相交的时候，互相点头致意。然后各忙各事。  
Chris趁着Mark在跟Bill——这个地球上仅有的一个Mark不会因为言语冒犯而得罪的人——聊着，抽空匆忙走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
一阵寒暄。  
转身离开前又拍了拍他的肩膀，还莫名其妙发出一声长叹。  
Eduardo果断地忽略了那个，回头找侍应要了下一杯酒。

他订的房间在十七楼。  
视线相当不错。  
他猜某人订的房间楼层会更高一些。那人向来追求高度，而不介意其他所有那些无关紧要的细节。  
所以，当他踏出电梯，转过回廊，看见在他隔壁刷房卡的Mark的时候，不可能毫不吃惊。但如果他的脚步因此踟躇了一下，那也是极其微小的一下，不会有人看得出来。  
何况，他能踟躇多久？Mark已经停下了手上的动作，转过身来，明显在等着他。  
Eduardo拒绝去想“他其实等了多久了？”。  
也拒绝回忆校委听证会外石柱在后背冰凉的触感，或是Kirkland锁着的公寓墙上驳裂的一角，那些……甘之如饴。  
他走到自己的房门前——感谢上帝是在靠近这边的这一侧，不用越过Mark的身旁——一边掏自己的门卡一边打招呼：“真巧。”他刷开门卡，“明天上午抽时间一起喝杯咖啡？”  
Mark将门卡收了起来，说：“或者，现在一起喝杯酒？”  
Eduardo看着自己握在门把上的手指，默然了半秒，然后转头给出笑容：“当然。”

没有人提议去酒吧。虽然Eduardo不是不想那么做。但他猜他得为这场高峰论坛真正的主题在明天的报纸上留出足够的版面。

“喝什么？”  
Mark坐在那巨大的真皮白沙发一侧，看起来惊人的弱小。  
手指在膝上神经质地屈伸着，仿佛并不是那双手从零开始，徒手缔造出了一个网络全球三分之一人口的线上帝国。  
他抬头看向Eduardo，却并不能对那样一个简单的问题给出答案。  
他仿佛还是哈佛那个社交障碍的Mark。  
一切并没有改变。

但这个世上本没有不变的东西。  
分秒流逝的时间。风云晴雨的天气。粮食和石油的价格。纳斯达克的股指。Facebook上的情感状态……  
人与人的关系。

“威士忌，加冰？”Eduardo简化问题。  
Mark模糊地唔了一声。Eduardo就当那是表示同意。  
“今天的演讲很精彩。”Eduardo将酒杯推到他面前。  
但Mark已经低下了头，没看他也没看酒，似乎毫无交谈的欲望。  
沉默一下子塞满了整个空间。  
于是Eduardo专心喝酒。  
一杯很快见底。  
Eduardo伸手去拿酒瓶。  
却被Mark拉了拉衬衣袖：“你今天喝太多了。宴会上，我看你喝了不少了。”  
Eduardo的动作停了一秒，然后笑了：“是你提议要今天晚上喝酒的？”  
Mark又低下头，专心致志看着自己收回的手指，不说话了。全身散发出那种“你知道我是什么意思虽然我自己也说不清楚”的信息。

Eduardo猛吸一口气。  
这太过了！  
真的。电梯里的那个Mark他能应付。会场上的那个也能，甚至连等在他房门前邀酒的那个也都没问题。但这个Mark，这个跟十年前一样笨拙的Mark，他真的应付不了。  
Eduardo将酒杯推在茶几上，一言不发地起身。  
他放弃了。  
他大步跨到阳台上，非常失礼地将他的客人丢在了客厅。

Mark仍旧坐在沙发上。盯着自己的手，不时抬头看看Eduardo的背影，又转回头看着脚下的地毯。

维多利亚港的夜景有多么漂亮都没有用。夜风出乎意料的冷，Eduardo打着哆嗦。  
瞧！你拥有了全世界又怎么样？  
你订了价格最贵风景最美的酒店房间，却还是只能半夜站在阳台上，像半夜淋着大雨敲一扇总也敲不开的门一样，打着哆嗦。  
而你身后的客厅里，坐着你再也回不去的过往。

你们曾经踌躇满志地相视而笑，觉得终有一天你们能征服全世界。  
是的，现在你们就是征服了全世界。  
可你们再也无法像当初那样笑。  
全世界的财富和名声，都不能让你们再像当初那样笑。

永不再能。

过去的，就不会再回来。  
Eduardo强迫自己再次接受这一点。  
慢慢地适应了外面的温度，哆嗦也就停止了。  
Eduardo走了回去。  
桌上Mark杯子里的酒还是满的，一口也没动过。  
“如果你并不是很想喝酒，就回去睡觉吧。天晚了。”Eduardo立在Mark面前，说，“很晚了。”  
Mark终于抬起头来，眸子清清白白地看着他，问：“太晚了？”

Eduardo整个人顿住，他的脚步没有移动，但他确实看起来像是整个后退了半步。  
事实上Eduardo在心里奇怪，为什么这时候竟没来个太平洋大地震或者台风海啸什么的？  
这个世界怎么可能如此和平宁静？  
在这样的一刻！  
Eduardo闭了闭眼睛：“我们不再是十九岁了。”  
Mark低垂着头，点头：“我们不是……”  
他安静片刻，抬头，“我们爱着彼此。”他说。仿佛那是一个不用置疑的秘密。  
它是。  
它就是。  
冷颤又回来了，但Eduardo决定忽略它：“我们伤害彼此，我们背叛彼此，我们恨着彼此。”  
严格说来，这不是个否认。  
但Mark仍旧会反驳他，一如既往。  
“那是因为我们爱着彼此。”他说。用“1+1=10”的语气，Mark Zuckerberg的陈述事实真相的语气。  
看，还新鲜着呢！那伤口一直是，鲜血淋漓，从来就没能结痂。  
Eduardo跌坐在沙发上，垂下了头：“你是怎么得出这个结论的？我以为这不属于你的天才领域。”  
“我主修心理学……”  
Eduardo不得不看抬头向他。  
“我辍学了。”Mark承认，然后飞快地补充，“但我后来补上了所有的心理学课程。我拿到了弗洛伊德和荣格的A。我还管理着一个全球最大的社交网站。”  
Eduardo笑了。这个笑容比这次重逢以来他给他的所有笑容都要轻浅得多。也要真实得多。  
那笑容里带一抹苦涩，一点遗憾：“Mark。那都过去了。我们回不去了。”  
Mark直接忽略了他的话，自顾自地接下去：“我做了一些研究，终于弄明白了所有那些无由而生的妒忌幼稚过头的占有欲莫名其妙的情感伤害毫无必要的反应过度和懵懂隐晦的梦境都所为何来，因为我们爱着彼此。”  
Eduardo将脸埋进了自己的掌心。这就是Mark，他永远主导谈话方向。而这么多年过去了，自己仍然对眼前这个人毫无办法。他甚至都失去了否认的力气。  
而Mark的话仍在继续。他说，“我们仍然是。”

神经某处拉响了一阵尖锐的警报。  
是那种亚洲金融风暴、美国次贷危机才会触发的警报级别。  
Eduardo强压下一声喘息。  
他忽然意识到这场谈话竟不是关于过去。完全不是关于过去。  
他出于本能地防卫性地平静了自己的声音：“那个结论，又是从哪里得来的？”  
“你甚至没有跟我握手。你拍了Chris的肩膀，跟Dustin拥抱了。是为了我，你才会跟他们成为朋友的。但你甚至都没有跟我握手。”Mark的回答仿佛早就等在那里。  
但他没有解释关于自己的那部分。而Eduardo也并不想问。  
“你知道你有肢体接触恐惧症的吧？”  
“对你没有。对你从来没有过。”  
那不是事实。大一刚认识那会儿，他很用了一阵时间，才让Mark习惯他的肢体接触。但他现在最不需要的就是去回忆那些事。

Eduardo放弃了言语争论。他立起身，大步走过去，立定在Mark面前，弯腰，迅速地侵入他的私人空间。  
Mark可见地畏缩。  
养成一个习惯需要21天。  
但他们之间已经隔了上千个21天，足以戒掉这个习惯。  
Eduardo唇角挑起一抹嘲讽的笑，往回撤身——  
Mark一把扯着他的衬衫衣领，将他拉了回去。  
瞬间的眩晕——  
然后就是Mark在吻他。  
决意的，固执的，角度刁钻而古怪让人防不胜防的。  
并非想象中那样冰冷的，机械的。  
啊，不是说他有想象过，这个迟来的……  
迟来了一生那么久的，吻。

Eduardo没有回吻。

Mark停下来，却仍旧抓着他的衣领，直直地看向他，目光中满是决意和固执。  
Mark Zuckerberg想要的，就一定能得到。他所有的天才都是打这儿来的。  
他所有的混账也是。  
当然，如果仔细找的话，还能找到那后面掩藏着的挫败和无助——但Eduardo现在并不打算做那个。  
他们早已不再是象牙塔里的公子哥，伤口那种东西，成熟点儿，找个没人的地方自己个儿舔去。  
他也再不会为了博客上那些混账至极的话语后所隐藏的伤痛，在凌晨两点，穿过半个哈佛。  
相反，他勾起唇角，嘲讽：“是不是我们上一次床，你就能让这事过去？”  
Mark可见的僵住。  
Eduardo从他松开的手指间拿回自己的脖子，站直了身，整了整衣襟，转回身，掏出了手机。  
他刚调出个号码，还没来得及拨号。  
身后传来一个清晰的声音，说：  
“好。”  
Eduardo的手机掉到了地上。


	2. 文件另存为

Eduardo看着手机怔神儿。  
透过开着的寝卧门那一头，传来隐约的淋浴的水声。  
他们都在逼自己，走上绝境。  
再一次地。  
荒唐透顶。  
他不知道为什么他没能拒绝。  
这不可能解决任何事。这只会让事情变得更复杂——好像他们之间的事情还不够复杂似的。  
他刚才调出的“Chris.H”的名字仍旧在手机屏幕上，屏幕的光在他指间亮了又暗，亮了又暗……他却还是没能拨出那个电话。  
——就跟当年的facemash一样。他知道这是一个疯主意，多半不会带来好结果，几乎是肯定会给所有人惹上麻烦。  
但那个人，就像能在你的身体里放上一把火，那热度甚至不是蜷曲在胃里，它随着血液运行，燃烧在四肢百骸。灼热并且带着模糊的刺痛感。让人想要破坏些什么，或是创造些什么。让你感觉能与整个世界对战而毫无惧意，让你感觉仿佛无所不能。  
所以无论如何，他们还是做了。  
他从来不能，真的拒绝。  
Eduardo看着自己悬在呼叫键上迟迟无法按下去的手指，脑子里有个声音在训斥：“你到底要经过多少事，才能真正地有所长进啊？”那声音奇异地模仿着父亲嘲弄的语调，Eduardo为此瑟缩了一下。  
但就算是如此，他还是任由屏幕再一次暗了下去。

下一秒，铃声响起。  
屏幕上闪烁的名字正是“Chris.H”。  
Eduardo看了它一眼，然后将目光投向了窗外。  
维多利亚港。  
夜色深沉。  
而灯火辉煌。

卧室门关上了。  
他有礼貌地伸出手，两长一短，敲了三下。  
然后等了二十秒，径直旋开门把手。  
Mark穿着浴袍，背对着门，立在一张椅子后面，看起来像是在研究酒店的墙纸。  
他在推开的门上，又敲了两下。  
Mark在转身前叫出了他的名字：“Chris。”声音一贯的没有表情。  
Chris立在门口，说：“我给你带了替换衣服。”

“Eduardo电话里说你喝多吐了。”Chris小心地握着方向盘，谨慎地开口。  
许多血泪的教训告诉人们：不要在开车的时候谈棘手的事。但Chris也知道，这事儿太过棘手，基本也没有任何地方能谈。  
所以，当Mark说他想开车出去转转的时候，Chris坚持自己做了司机。  
副驾空着。Mark坐在后座上，面无表情，一言不发。  
Chris从后视镜里观察了半天，没看出个所以然来。  
但他还是决定这事儿得谈谈。  
“你要还敢再喝醉一次，准保还得吐血，我要带的就不是换洗衣物，而是急救医生了。而且不知怎么的，我有个感觉，Eduardo要再这样喝下去，离那天也不远了……该有个人来告诉他这个。”  
Mark没有反应。  
Chris看起来也没怎么期待他的反应。  
“这都七年了……”他叹息，感慨万千地，然后继续，“你们俩也太能闹了。知不知道昨天你们在电梯里寒暄一声，就占领了多少媒体头条？你还把房间换到了他隔壁。你还在凌晨1点在他的酒店房间里洗澡……”他一边数落一边漫不经心地瞄着后视镜，因为感觉自己就像是维多利亚时代负责监护小姐贞操的老嬷嬷而闷闷不乐。  
然后，“Mark!”他发出一声尖叫（回头他会否认的）。  
Mark将头仰靠在了座椅靠背上。  
被称为东方明珠的这个城市的光影从车窗投映进来。  
在Mark脸上照出一串光亮。  
Chris猛地一打方向盘，车甩进了应急车道。  
“哧——”紧急制刹。

“他哭了。”  
电话那头一片沉默。似乎是连呼吸声都停止了。  
看起来还是要比他接受得要好得多。Chris苦笑，“我他妈都以为他根本没那功能。我认识他八年了，从来没见过他……”他摇摇头，小心地追问，“你还好么？”  
可闻的吞咽声。不明所以地反问：“我？”  
“你是那个比他感受力敏锐得多的人。我不知道你们之间又发生了什么……”Chirs确保他的声音里大写了那个“又”字，一边揉着额头：这简直就是一个诅咒，不管是对身为PR的他，还是对身为朋友的他来说，“如果这件事能让他都哭出来，我不知道你……”  
“我没事！”回答来得迅速而果决——完全不具说服力——“就……只是照顾好他。”  
Chris再次叹气：“我一直在做。那是我的工作，以及身为朋友的义务。但是，”他停下来，斟酌了一下措辞，“Wardor，你知道这事还没完对吧？你比我更清楚他，对这个世界上大多数东西他都不在乎。他在乎的只有极少数。而对那极少数，他不会放手。”——而你是那个能让他流泪的人。恐怕是唯一的那个。  
“美国政府正在试图禁止我入境美国。”  
Chris苦中作乐地笑，“我不认为那能起多少作用。这个世界上有那么几个人，他们字面意义上地将整个地球连在一起，变成了一个社区。而你猜怎么着？Mark碰巧就是那其中的一个。新加坡？根本就不够远。”


	3. 文件写保护

“……月球开放移民了的话，我会第一个申请的。”

有人连礼节性的询问都没有就径直坐进了他旁边的座位。  
Eduardo侧头看了来人一眼，然后转回头去开始认真考虑投资外星移民项目的可行性。  
Sean Parker，坐在邻座上，煞有介事地理着身上的西装。  
左右是没有人，省了不情不愿的寒暄。  
无论过去多少年，这个人还是一样的讨人厌。  
真高兴这个世界上居然还有些事情是不会变的。  
更让人高兴的是，这种讨厌的感情明显是相互的。  
Sean Parker连眼角余光都不往他这里瞟，整好衣摆，翘起二郎腿，目光就转到了入口处。  
Mark正站在那里。  
“你知道他为什么而来。”Sean Parker的声音相当的中立，如果不算上他本身自带的那种漫不经心的刻毒的话。  
显然，他的目的就是为了说这句话。然后，同样一声招呼不打地，他起身整着西装，带着他那孔雀开屏一样的姿态，离去。  
而Eduardo半点没有分神去注意。  
因为Mark在那里。穿着无尾礼服。  
打着完美的领结。

社交从来不是Mark的胜场。  
在可见的将来，也不大会是。  
和主办方必要的寒暄之后，Mark就退到了边儿上，守着自助餐区。  
这样的宴会，没有人是冲着吃的来的。  
这里相对人少。女士则相对更少。  
通常Mark会在这种时候不知不觉的吃多——他手边没有电脑，他也没有别的事干。  
但今天他的胃在两肋间绞着，没有什么接受食物的意愿。  
于是他就站在那里，看旁边一位十分苗条的女士狂吞甜点。  
她其实吃得挺优雅的，即使吃得飞快也没有妨碍。  
而且，不知为什么，Mark觉得她有些面熟。  
对大多数西方人来说，东方面孔看起来都有一定的相似度，不大好识别。  
但Mark还是觉得哪里很面熟。  
越看越面熟。  
“我们是不是在哪里见过？”等Mark发现自己说了什么的时候，简直想转身就逃。  
这听起来就像搭讪。而且是上个世纪初的搭讪词。  
美女斜了他一眼——眉梢眼角，风情无限——确实是似曾相识——说：“你大概是认识我姐姐。”  
然后，在他的大脑反应过来以前——他的大脑反应已经够快了——那个名字已经脱口而出：“Christy。”  
她再咬了一口手中的布朗尼，微笑：“zuckerberg先生好记心。”  
并没有。至少在这种事上没有。他连那个女孩的名字都忘了，他自己的那个。  
当然，因为除了那一次，他和她后来就再也没了联系。  
他们甚至都没有开房，严格的说来，连一夜情都算不上。  
“骨肉皮”。Eduardo是这么称呼的。  
但事实证明，真正是个混蛋只有自己罢了。  
Eduardo也是一个能与第一天认识的女孩在洗手间隔间里胡搞的家伙？但那个女孩从此就成为了他的女朋友。  
与他所有的朋友认识，带出去谈生意，并且有他公寓钥匙的那种。  
如果不是因为在加州的Mark和Facebook，那两人最终会谈婚论嫁。  
Mark几乎可以这么断定。  
因为那就是Eduardo。  
他有一颗心。并且非常，非常的忠诚。

“你和他一起来的？”Mark将目光投向人群中的那个人，指代不言自明。  
“小Christy”咽下最后一口布朗尼，用丝巾擦拭着纤纤玉指，也将视线投向那个人。  
满堂的冠盖云集，一厅的衣香鬓影。Eduardo在其中，还是显得很引人注目。  
不仅仅是因为他在这场晚宴中特殊的身份。  
他不是这场晚宴的主办者。但这场晚宴几乎就是为他办的。  
互联网科技，新产品，发展迅速，已成长壮大，但究其根本得益于某人提供的第一笔启动资金……  
听起来很耳熟？  
不过是些小程序，还不到引起Facebook的CEO在意的地步。  
不是说Mark就不能为此感到嫉妒。  
挠心挠肝的那种。  
——Eduardo现在必然不会再不经律师过目签任何一份合同。  
但主席台上，他培植起来的年轻的硅谷新星——太年轻了！根本就还是个孩子！——腼腆地笑着，说：“这都归功于Saverin先生。”全然的信任和仰慕。  
看起来那孩子才是更需要律师的那个。  
但他在Eduardo手里，还有比在谁那儿更安全呢？  
那孩子必然是已经知道这一点了。  
就如同一室的男男女女，都知道Eduardo Saverin的魅力。  
“小Christy”看向那人的目光中，喜爱和倾慕毫不掩饰：“当然。我是他的CFO。”  
瞧准了哪儿疼掐哪儿。  
Eduardo的目光也投向了这边。并且明显地觉得这两人的组合非常地可疑。  
跟周围的人礼貌了两句，Eduardo向他们这边走过来。  
“小Christy”袅袅婷婷地迎上去，半途截住了他。  
两人就站在中央咬了一会儿耳朵。  
她的身材比她姐姐还娇小些，Eduardo不得不弯下腰才能让她在他耳边说话。  
这使得眼前的这一幕看起来令人痛苦的亲密。  
但最终，“小Christy”走进了人群，而Eduardo朝他走来。  
……朝自助餐区走来。  
Eduardo径直越过他去取他身后吧台上的酒。  
擦肩而过的时候忽然开口，声音低沉，听起来几乎有些失真。他问：  
“你的房间号多少？”


	4. 文件加密

第一次敲门的时候，门并没有开。  
Mark站在门外头，有那么荒谬的一两秒，他想这是不是就是Eduardo对当年那场加州大雨的报复。  
当然外头并没有下雨，天气只是阴沉得厉害。但深更半夜的，是阴是晴区别也不大。  
他在自己的酒店房间接到的电话，却只给了他另一间酒店的名字和房间号。  
没有多说一个字。  
Chris要是知道会杀了他的。  
但他能有其他什么选择么？  
Mark继续敲门。

这一次，门很快被拉开。  
门里没有开灯，房间一片黑暗。  
Eduardo仿佛对着忽如其来的光线眨了眨眼睛，才侧过身，让Mark进来。  
门关上，阻断了走廊里的灯光，眼前就又重新黑暗一片。  
Eduardo在地毯上绊了一下，往前一跌。  
Mark不偏不倚地接住他。  
脸刚好埋在他肩颈相交的地方。  
Eduardo的嘴唇贴着那条曲线弯出一个长长的弧度。  
然后用上了牙齿。  
Mark已经换下了外套，只穿着衬衣，阻挡不了牙齿。  
他下劲儿挺狠的。  
Mark双手稳着他的肩背，抖了抖，倒是也没放开他。  
他的双手不知什么时候到了Mark的脖颈上。  
那个领结还在那儿。  
他的手撕开了它。动作挺粗鲁的。  
还顺带扯开了一些纽扣。  
然后是手、嘴唇、舌头、牙齿……按这个顺序，或者不是。他分得不是很清楚。  
Mark拉扯着他。  
更近，或是更远。也不是很好判断。  
但Mark的话倒是还逻辑清晰的：  
“你喝醉了。”  
啊，连他自己都能闻到自己的一身酒气。所以。  
“也许吧。”  
“你确切地知道我是谁么？”Mark的声音僵硬着，贴近的身体却只是抖得更厉害。  
“我不在乎。”咬噬着他的锁骨，并且一路添吮至耳后那片薄薄的肌肤，语声满怀恶意，“他妈的Mark！我不在乎。”  
Mark凶狠地咬回来。  
字面意义上是咬的。就咬在他发烫的耳朵下面。  
他们明天绝对都不能见人了。  
但他醉得太厉害，没法去考虑明天的事。  
也许吧。  
他就像标准的酒后发情那样四肢缠上去。

Mark更激烈的缠回来。  
有过之而无不及。  
明天他们可能会后悔。  
一定会后悔。  
但那也阻止不了此刻的这些撕扯、推搡、撞击、搓揉、挤压、吮舔、咬噬、呻吟……  
疼痛。  
不带半分温柔。  
很好。极度契合他们的关系。  
完全没有什么不对。  
直到他的后背撞开了墙上的开关。  
光亮从容不迫地铺满了整个房间。他看到了Eduardo的表情。  
他们都衣衫不整，发丝凌乱，面颊发红，按理来说看起来应该很性感。  
但他的脸上不是动情时候的表情。  
那甚至都不跟情欲沾边。  
眼睛里也并不真是酒精燃烧的热度，反而是深重得要压倒灵魂的悲哀。  
唇角眉边，都是心碎的凄然。  
“关掉灯。”Eduardo说。  
这模样确实不适合见人。  
而他不知道跟Eduardo比起来自己是不是看起来更加狼狈。  
至少也是同样惨不忍睹。他敢肯定。  
他抬手按掉灯。  
看不见就能假装不存在。  
鸵鸟。他们俩都是。

一时难以为继。  
灯亮时早已断开的接触，在灯熄时也难以仓促就找到再接续的借口。  
于是现在，两人就在黑暗中，沉默对峙。  
就如同他们所有的过往和如今，仿佛构筑的一切假象都消失掉，只剩下最深处最真实的，彼此难堪。  
以此对峙。  
不知道过了多久，有手指轻轻触到了他的脸颊。  
指尖有着细小的颤抖。  
“Mark……”手指的主人说，声如叹息。  
Mark没有回答。  
他不知道该说什么。  
他从来不知道在什么时候该说什么。  
他的嘴唇微微的刺痛。  
他们刚刚那些如同野兽撕咬一般的吻，没有一个曾落于唇上。  
有些时候，也许不是大多数时候，但有些时候，他就是觉得整个世界都在跟他过不去，丢给他所有的那些财富，声名，成就，众人欢呼环绕，但他真正想要的，却得不到。  
他有点担心他会永远得不到。  
但Eduardo颤抖的手指已经抚到了他的嘴唇上。  
——或者相反，是他的嘴唇颤抖得厉害？  
再一声叹息。  
然后是吻。  
Eduardo给他的第一个吻。  
温柔得可怕。  
舌尖湿润着他的唇瓣，将他的下唇包裹起来，轻柔地含吮。  
他估计颤抖着僵硬了好一会儿，才记起回吻回去。  
Eduardo尝起来像酒，和某种甜点和辛香料的奇怪而绝妙的混合物。  
他很快变得不知餍足地开始大口吞噬。  
氧气不知为什么越来越供应不足。  
Eduardo半是好笑地拉开了他——让两人得以喘口气——  
“你该少喝些酒。”Mark忽然想起来，说。  
“你不喜欢？”Eduardo将轻吻落在他的鼻尖，调笑。  
逻辑其实是这样子的：酒精涉入过量会导致胃出血。而那会让你在医院里折腾上两个星期。医生对这类病人统统没有好脸色——即使你是个亿万富翁也一样。更别提Chris的脸有多臭了。事实上，所有爱你的人看着你的样子都像是你伤透了他们的心——虽然你既没有稀释他们的股份到0.03%，也没有以六亿美元的赔偿将他们告上法庭——这个世上有些事就是那么没有道理可讲的。  
但Mark有点本能地知道这不是陈述这套逻辑的最佳时机。  
“少喝些。”所以他只能重复。  
“你确定你要这个时候跟我讨论这个问题？”Eduardo那些细碎的吻已经转移到了他的下巴。  
Mark不得不仰起头，露出颈项——这个姿势使得有条理的说话变得相当地困难。  
Eduardo开始吮吸他的喉结。  
而他们的手不知在什么时候已经重新潜进了彼此的衬衣里。  
他们的下身缠在一起，勃起互相抵着彼此的大腿。  
Mark急促地呼出一口气。  
好吧，改个时间。

眼睛习惯了黑暗，就能大致看清些了。  
Eduardo抽出片刻停下来，看着眼前的景象。  
城市夜晚的灯光从没拉上帘子的落地窗投射进来，并不能看清Mark肌肤的颜色，但他赤裸的身体的轮廓在床单上却是勾勒得分明的。  
那些流动的线条几乎就是他能想象的最完美的模样。  
——这么多年他不敢想象的模样。  
Eduardo有那么一会儿怀疑自己终究还是醉了，而这是醉后某个荒唐的梦境。  
而Mark伸出手将他重新拉进彼此的怀抱。  
彼此赤裸的肌肤相触的快慰感使Eduardo发出一声既满足又渴求的喟叹——已经接近呻吟了。  
Mark却是不怎么出声的。那些急促的呼吸声都不振动声带。全都是气音。要俯下身，让他的嘴唇贴在耳朵上，才能勉强听得清：  
无声的不成形的喘息——  
以及在那些无声的喘息中间夹着的无声的“War——do——”  
Eduardo颤栗着，将彼此的勃起贴到了一起——  
接触瞬间的快感就直冲脑门，Eduardo咬着唇，忍住了喉头的一声尖叫。  
Mark的呼吸窒在了耳边。  
接着Eduardo不得不松开了齿关，因为Mark的舌头闯了进来。  
尝得到一点血腥味——刚刚很可能咬破了嘴唇——但Mark显然不介意，他的舌头以一种媲美他的语速的方式美妙的运动着。  
仍然是古怪而刁钻的，但是是美妙的。  
他们的下身也早已在他们的手中建立起自己的运动频率，完全不用劳烦他们此刻已经不中用的大脑的指挥。

每一下摩擦，都能带动足够的刺激。  
汗和前液，手心已经湿成一片。  
身体快速地紧绷起来。  
Eduardo开始犹豫。  
他们绝对能够就这么越过顶点——  
当然仍然会有不满足。  
顶点之后，就只有向下的路了。  
之后，这一夜就该结束。他们就该道别。  
而谁都不知道，这样的机会，还会不会再有下一次。  
你看，如果这是一个酒醉后的做的梦的话，你会希望它做得完美，对不对？  
所以，尽管两人的勃起贴在一起，被两人的手紧握着。四肢紧密地纠缠。  
但忽然它就变得不够。  
还是不够。  
那么——  
Eduardo艰难地吞咽了一下。如果要做下去的话，谁在下面？  
虽然自从来到这张床上之后，Mark就一直处在他身下的位置。但Eduardo可不敢就这么认为Mark会交出主动权。  
这家伙就是个控制狂。  
从刚刚接吻和现在手掌握的方式来看，Mark也丝毫没有要交出主动权的征兆。  
Eduardo也不是不能退让。  
面对Mark，他早已习惯退让了。  
只是这一次，他不确定——  
他是否能余生都带着被Mark索求的记忆独自活下去？  
Eduardo看向Mark。  
光线很暗。  
但Mark的蓝眼睛在黑暗中亮得摄人。  
迎着他的视线，Mark在他身下，缓慢的，但是并没有犹豫的，分开了双腿。

Eduardo小心地做着扩张。并且关注着Mark的反应。  
他不像是毫无所知，却也不像是有所经验。  
——以前到底有没有过其他人能够对你做这种事？  
他想问。  
但他不会问的。  
当然不会问的。  
答案无非是“是”或者“否”。  
而无论是哪一个，都不是此刻的他能够承受的。  
他将注意力集中在手上的动作。  
这部分他并不全然陌生。  
和女人，也是可以有这种经验的。  
这些年，他的所有绯闻的对象都是异性。Mark的绯闻也是。  
绯闻。  
因为他们的Facebook上的情感状态，从未更改过。  
一直单身。  
有时候他甚至觉得没有什么比这个更能刺痛他。  
他们被过去困住。  
无法前进。  
却又无法回头。

Mark仍旧不怎么出声。  
但他给出了非常诚实的身体反应。  
放松，紧缩，扭动，弹起——他显然丝毫没有打算压抑它们。  
而Eduardo对此相当的感激。  
终于，当他含进了他三根手指，并且在被碰到那一点时，剧烈地颤抖，他真正地叫出了他的名字：“Wardo——”  
“Mark——”他回应着，将两人合二为一。

窗帘一直没有拉上。  
破晓的第一缕晨光扫过窗檐的时候，Eduardo动了动。  
Mark几乎是下一秒就止住了他——  
“你再睡会儿吧。我一早的飞机。”  
手隔着床单按在他的肩上，不轻不重地拍了两下，翻身下床。  
Mark没有去浴室。他安静地在零落一地的衣物中找出自己的，穿上。  
等他捡回了自己的领带，他就已经一路穿过卧室和客厅，来到了门边。  
他深吸一口气，伸手去拧门锁。  
“Mark！”Eduardo叫住了他。

他可以装醉。  
至少他也可以继续装睡。  
那样就能省掉谁都不愿意面对的尴尬。  
但他是Eduardo。Eduardo不那样对他的床伴。  
Mark转过身。  
Eduardo站在卧室的门那儿，半倚着门框。  
Mark有那么一会儿的时间感错乱。  
仿佛一切还只是在开头，所有的故事都还没有发生，Eduardo于凌晨两点出现在他的面前，倚着门框，问：“你还好吗？”  
一脸的爱操心。  
而外室的灯光斜打在他的浓密整齐的发上，呈现出富丽的金色——勘可入画。  
光影一变。  
Eduardo套了件睡袍站在那里。脸上的表情隐藏在晨光的阴影里，模糊不清。  
时光的转换就在瞬间，来得太快，太过锋利。  
切肤入骨，疼痛得要命。  
Mark本能地想要蹲下身去，将自己蜷成一团。  
但他当然不能那么做。  
他只能用力地拉扯着手中的领带，并且希望Eduardo不要注意到这个动作。

不管Eduardo有没有注意到那个动作，他都走了过来。  
站定在他的面前。  
“Mark我……”他再次开口，却又突兀地停下，显然并没有想好要说什么。  
这一场对峙早已经超越了尴尬，无限逼近痛苦。  
Eduardo最终认输地移开视线，用手指耙了耙头发——他已经有多少年没有见过他这个动作？——然后放弃抵抗一样看向Mark，目光诚恳：  
“我没有办法再那样去爱一个人了。”  
声音极度疲惫。  
伤心欲绝。  
Mark忍下胃里的翻腾：“即使那个人是我。”领悟一样的，不是疑问句。  
“即使那个人是你。”Eduardo坦白，亮出了他的底牌：你看，我手里什么都没有了。  
再也没有了。  
Mark凑上去，在他的下巴上落下一个吻：“去睡会儿，你看起来糟透了。”  
然后他迅速地转身，拧开门锁，离开。

Mark知道他该叫出租车。  
事实上，他很清楚，他现在看起来只能比Eduardo更糟。  
极度的凄惨。要是被谁拍到他现在的照片，Chris会劝他卖掉50%的Facebook股份把那些照片买下来。  
但他一时想不起来该怎么叫出租车。  
所以，他往前走。  
旁边一辆车灯打着连闪。  
Mark无意识地看过去。  
Sean Parker在车窗上钻出脑袋，问：“要搭车么？”

车里的气氛完全算不上友好轻松。  
但Mark可不是什么有名的气氛探查器。  
他现在没有办法想酒店里发生的事，所以他把注意力放到他伸手抓到的随便什么事情上去：“Sean，你到底为什么跟来新加坡？”  
Sean侧头瞄了他一眼，全不正经地回答：“谁知道呢？也许是为了那个叫Linda的女孩，你知道，有一双完美的长腿的那个。也许是为了Karen，我从没见过那么漂亮的亚洲女孩的胸部。也许……”他踩着油门，超过了一辆在清晨的路上慢悠悠行走的老爷车，“就是为了等你凌晨五点半从他的酒店里出来，然后让自己彻底死了这条心。”  
“Sean……”Mark出声。  
“我早就该死了这条心。你不是gay。你从没有用看他的眼神看过任何别的男人。好吧，严格说来我自己也不是gay。我是跟男人做过。但我在女人方面的名声可是无人能敌。我不知道我是哪里迷了心窍，怎么也放不下你。”  
“Sean，”Mark说，“你超速了。”  
Sean侧头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，到底还是松开了被猛踩的油门。  
“……对不起。”好半天，Mark才又开口。  
“不要跟我道歉。我不想要听你的道歉。他才是那个想要得到你的道歉的人。”  
Mark又不说话了。  
“是你没有道歉？还是他没有接受？”别问他是怎么知道问题没有解决的。看Mark这副样子，瞎子都知道问题还没有解决。  
“……没那么简单。”  
你看，如果一个人爱你，而你不爱他，因此你伤害了他，那么你可以跟他说“对不起”。  
但如果一个人爱你，而你也爱他。而你们却互相伤害。那就远比“对不起”要复杂，很多。

“我没有办法再那样去爱一个人了。”

可是。  
可是，Wardo，即使如此。  
即使如此。

“Sean，”Mark说，“你放弃吧——我是说如果那是真的的话——因为你知道我不会放弃的。”  
Sean放声大笑。那笑声中有一些苦意，有不少的苦意，但那还是个放声大笑，他笑着说：“那个，很可能就是为什么我会迷恋你的原因。”  
他们都是想要什么就一定会想办法得到的人。  
他们非常坚持。  
他们毫不妥协。  
他们着迷什么，就沉迷什么。  
他们走到了绝路，迎面撞上了南墙，就直接撞穿南墙。  
他们不回头。  
所以他们能凭一己之力改变全人类的生活方式。  
“你知道，你实在是自恋得不可救药。”Mark用他的心理学学位下了定论。  
Sean将这句话当成恭维收下：“这一点我从不否认。”

没错，Mark想，Sean就像是他自己的一个镜像。  
而Eduardo？  
Eduardo是上帝将人类放逐到尘世时从他身上切走的那一半。  
是他生命中所缺少的，一切。

“你知道，真正能让我死心的是什么？你们得早上一起从酒店房间里出来，再在酒店门口交换一个亲吻。”


	5. 文件修复

“Chris听到这话一定会杀了你的。”  
但那不失为一个好主意。  
那就是Mark Zuckerberg继Facebook之后的下一个人生目标了。

可这个地球毕竟不是围绕着谁一个人转的。  
哪怕那个人是Mark Zuckerberg呢？  
这个世界只要下定了决心，仍然是能够跟他捣乱的。

这个世界就是下定了决心要跟他捣乱。  
他还不及为他的下一个人生目标好好的制定计划，Facebook就遭到了袭击。  
大量用户隐私信息被窃取。  
Mark领着程序员一头扑进代码里堵漏洞。  
而等他几天几夜不眠不休把代码漏洞搞定之后，发现麻烦才刚刚开始。  
补代码绝对是这整档事儿里最简单的那部分，比起随之而来要完成的法律和公关任务，应付各种媒体。  
还有天杀的八卦杂志。  
入夜，加州忽然大雨倾盆。  
这一切足以制造出一个情绪暴躁的Mark了。  
一开始Chris还试图劝来着。  
但在Mark将编程用的笔记本扫下了办公桌的时候，所有人都噤了声。  
Chris让他手下的团队和律师们都先离开。  
办公室只剩他们两个人了，Chris才开口：“你需要休息一下么？”  
“不。我需要你的手机。”

来电铃声响起的时候，Eduardo在晨间会议上。  
做老板的好处是，你可以在自己公司的高管会议上接电话。但Eduardo扫了来电显示一眼，还是站起来离席，同时用手势示意大家继续。  
Jannie——她不叫“小Christy”，谢谢——看了他一眼，继续自己的工作简报。  
Eduardo接通电话，说了声“稍等”，进了自己的办公室，才重新开始说话：“Chris？”  
那头沉默了半天，说：“Wardo。”  
“Mark？”当然不用他再开口说第二个词，Eduardo听出了他的声音，“你抢劫了Chris的手机？”  
那头一片沉默。  
这还是原来那个Mark，在与己身无关的事情上他能滔滔不绝口若悬河，在事情涉及到他自己的时候他就一个字都说不出来，他甚至连叹气都不会。  
Eduardo只好自己叹气：“你还好吗？”  
“Wardo，跟我说点什么。”他的声音听起来还是干巴巴的，没带什么感情。  
但Eduardo知道这基本就等于乞求了，又忍不住叹了口气：  
“你会没事的。这些年那么多事你都轻松挺过来了，这不过是小事一桩。”  
“并不轻松。你又不在……”  
“Mark……”  
“好吧，我知道我不该挟持你。就……随便跟我说点什么。你的夏威夷假期怎么样？我听说她的事了……”  
“她不是。”Eduardo第一时间条件反射一样的辩解。停了一下，几乎想要改变主意，但最终还是叹了口气，继续辩解，“Mark，她不是。”  
“……你知道你不用跟我解释的。”  
Eduardo简直不知道该好气还是好笑，回答：“那你就别问。”  
那边难得好脾气，笑笑居然没反驳。  
然后就把话题扯到无关紧要的东西上去，毫无意义地聊了几句。  
“Wardo，我想你。”挂断电话前，他说。

I need you。

这句话他终究没有出口。  
Eduardo握着已经挂断的手机，又一次想起那个凌晨两点穿过半个哈佛的自己——是怀着怎样温柔的心情，爱着某个人，而毫不自知。

“我为什么要去参加那种毫无意义的会议？”  
“Mark，不管它有意义，没意义，你得去。现在不是你任性的时候。”  
所以一切来得毫无预兆。  
“你怎么会……”Mark觉得自己快连话都说不清了，“昨晚还……”他就是连话都说不清了。  
“只是过来看看。”Eduardo的声音沉稳醇厚，巧克力瀑布一样冲刷过他的神经。  
Mark感觉到自己的颤抖了，那种灵魂动摇一样的。  
现在，他确切地知道自己是什么时候爱上这个人的了。

I’m here for you。

然后，有这个人在他身后，他就能挑战全世界。  
虽然当时的他全无自觉，但他的潜意识必定是在那一刻就已经擅自做下了决定，无所不用其极地要将那个人的生命与自己的缠绕在一起。  
他不知道。Mark想。他那时不知道。  
但如果他知道了的话他说不定也只会支持他那卑鄙的潜意识。  
说到底，潜意识也是个Mark Zuckerberg不是？  
还有，他才不在乎什么对战全世界呢。又不是说他做不到，或者会输。

“你在加州？”Chris的声音听起来很微妙，就像是悬在希望和失望之间。  
“机场。红眼航班。就该上飞机了。”  
“我知道那边有国宴等着你。但……”  
Eduardo清浅的笑声，“他会没事的。”  
“他……”Chris顿住，透过玻璃墙，他看到了CEO办公室坐着的重新开始敲代码的人，松了口气，“是的，他会没事的。”

Eduardo沉默地微笑。  
“你见过他了。”不是问句。  
Eduardo看向登机召集的灯牌，“我该上飞机了。照顾好他和你自己。”  
“你也是。你知道这样一来，他就更加不会放过你了，对吧？”  
“多谢提醒。”Eduardo意有所指地说。瞧，这事儿Dustin不知道是说得过去的。要说Chris没看出来，鬼才相信。


	6. 文件保存

“嘿，别怪我当初没提醒你们。我没办法那么做。你们甚至都不是gay。你们从来，没有用看彼此的眼神看过别的男人。”  
其实，就算当时就明白了，又能改变什么呢？  
何况世事本没有“如果”。

接下来的三个月，Eduardo也一片忙乱。  
媒体上关于Facebook的消息开始安静下来，后续的报导也逐渐走入正面。  
Chris绝对是个人才。不知道他接不接受挖角？  
Eduardo为这个想法微笑了两秒钟，就回过神来，一头扎进了自己的事务里去。  
一转眼，新加坡就又到了雨季。  
这种季节，就算是进出都开着车，仍然难免有被浇个一头一脸的时候。  
Eduardo放下手里用淋雨交换来的外带咖啡——没有这个，他都撑不到开车回公寓。就算喝完了这个，他还是觉得自己能倒头就睡。所有的事情都莫名其妙堆到一起，他上次累成这样是什么时候？是他刚到新加坡那会儿？还是在纽约一天坐14个小时地铁那会儿？  
他摇摇头，试图使自己清醒些——如果他开始想起那段时间的事情了，就表示他已经差不多快要进入无意识状态了——去拿毛巾。  
门铃在这时候响起来。

Eduardo曾经在无数次“无意识状态”中模拟过类似的情景：他打开门，Mark站在他门外，被雨淋得透湿——你知道，天道有循环什么的。  
但事实是，Mark看起来干干爽爽的，一头卷毛还特别暖洋洋的，就像是直接从加州的阳光里通过某种时空裂缝一步跨到了这里。  
而他自己却仍旧在滴着水。  
这世界真不公平。  
“你该去拿条毛巾。”Mark说。  
有道理。Eduardo听话地去拿毛巾。  
门阖上的声音彻底地打破了他的“无意识状态”。  
他放弃了毛巾。两步跨回客厅——  
Mark站在玄关那里，视线迎着他。  
Eduardo一步步走近去。近到了一个拥抱的距离。停下。  
将头砸在了Mark的肩膀上。  
这一下可不轻。Mark赶紧伸手抱住他，才撑稳了。  
Eduardo仿佛将他全身的重量都交到那个肩膀上去了。  
“都是骨头……”他抱怨，“到底有没在吃饭啊你？”  
Mark没回声儿。  
还在滴水的头发很快湿了西装外套——他居然又穿了西装——“你的西装毁了……希望这不是你唯一一件。”  
“我可以再买一件。我是个亿万富翁，记得吗？”  
“真的？太令人惊讶了。”  
他们保持这个姿势沉默了一会儿。  
“Mark，”最终，他额头抵着他的肩膀问，“你为什么在这里？”  
“我看到他出现在现场了，你父亲。”  
“……我表现得有那么糟糕么？”  
“不。你表现得很好。反正我也想见你。无论如何。”  
Eduardo扶着他的肩，抬起头来，面对面，看着他。  
Mark被这样审视的目光看得有些焦躁了，想要忍住，却又知道必然是无所遁形地，于是自暴自弃地问：“你想说什么？”  
Eduardo将他的神情看得分明，摇头：  
“十九岁的我们，去了哪里？那个十九岁的你，和那个十九岁的我，去了哪里？”  
这一问，出乎意外的，让Mark有些紧张起来：“他好好的对吧？他们在你那里，好好的……”他的眼神不像是怀疑，但是确实有一种极其罕见因此极其动人的忐忑。  
Eduardo默默地看向自己的内心。  
十九岁的自己从柯克兰公寓的沙发上抬起头来，笑着，未经世事才有的那样真诚的微笑着，跟他打了个招呼。  
而十九岁的Mark，一如既往地看也不看他一眼，只回头跟十九岁的Eduardo说着什么，要求着对方全部的注意力。  
“对吗？”Mark还在追问着。  
Eduardo低头，用一个浓烈的吻来回答了。

是的，他们安然无恙。无论外面的世界变成了什么样子，他们在他心里，安然无恙。

他们在彼此的怀里了。  
四肢交缠，勃起相抵。  
Eduardo却并没有像以往那样继续。  
他停下来，问：“你想要我吗？”声音轻若无物。  
但无论如何，Mark还是听见了。  
“怎么可能不想？”Mark像面对了最严厉的指控那样，激烈申辩。  
Eduardo缓缓地放松了双腿的力道，引着他的手，往自己的身下，再下移去，放在了微微收缩着的地方。  
“在我改变主意以前。”

这可能不是个好主意。  
Mark的手指头在外面犹豫不决：“你得知道，这个我可不是专家，我可能，不太专业……”  
“我没指望那个。”Eduardo抬起手臂，遮着眼睛。  
入侵的时候，他的双唇嫣红而颤抖。  
他没做过这个。Mark也几乎是确定了。  
于是Mark回馈了很多很多浓烈的吻。  
然后继续。

过程漫长而艰难。  
但他终究找到了那个点，Eduardo发出了呻吟的声音。  
Eduardo疼痛的时候会忍着不出声。但舒服的时候，却并不吝于给他的伴侣知道。  
他是你所能想象到的最好的情人。  
他的声音，单是他的声音，就能给人高潮。

Mark僵着。还是不敢冒进。  
Eduardo都看不下去了。双臂缠上他的颈项：“你还在等什么？等我寄请柬么？”  
“我……”Mark手忙脚乱。还是停留在外头。  
“你不会伤害到我的，对吗？”他用鼻尖蹭着他的面颊，问。  
“我不敢保证。”Mark咬着牙，把自己往里送。  
还是太紧了。  
而且好热。  
Mark抓着自己最后一缕自制力。  
“但我正在试……很艰难的！”  
Eduardo的手滑下去，用两根纤长的手指捏住了还有一半在外面的那玩意，还捏了捏：“确实很坚……硬。”  
“Wardo！”  
Mark都快被他逼疯了。  
飞速地打开了他捣乱的手，还是控制着——Eduardo的腰都在发抖，他绝对他妈的在痛——一寸一寸地滑了进去。  
Eduardo安静了一会儿，连呼吸都屏住了的样子。  
“Wardo……”Mark在融化一样的热度中停住自己，俯下身去，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，和他禁闭的眼睛，“Wardo，Wardo……”重复着他的名字，仿佛这就是千百万的安慰的话语。  
Eduardo终于睁开眼看他。  
他们纠缠了这么多年的爱恨都在他的眼睛里了。  
那几乎比此刻紧裹着他的热度更能融化他。  
他再次俯下身，他们接一个缠绵深长的吻。  
Eduardo的硬度在两人紧贴的身体间渐渐恢复。  
他们开始属于两人的狂欢。

“我能留下么？”  
余韵平息之后，就会开始觉得有些冷。Mark拉了毯子给Eduardo盖上，趁机问。  
Eduardo没有回答。  
他只是翻了个身，一手怀过Mark的肩膀，半个身子压在了他身上，然后飞快进入了梦乡。

睁眼的时候天已大亮。  
他们仍然保持着那个姿势。Mark似乎是早就醒了——就他的生物钟似乎也没有倒时差这一说——但一直没动。  
“我给你做早饭？”Mark不很确定地说。  
Eduardo模糊地笑：“我也没期待过那个。你真的会做饭么？”  
意味深长的沉默。  
Eduardo开始扯身上的毯子：“我去洗个澡。然后做早饭。你想吃什么？”  
“……你。”  
“你知道，”Eduardo一边不是很认真地守卫着身上的毯子，“我现在还痛着……”  
“我不介意在下面，真的。早上嘛，毕竟我才二十几岁。”  
“真高兴知道这个……”

这不是故事的完结。  
两人都很清楚，待解决的问题成山成堆。  
过去的纠葛潜伏在那里，会随时冒出来给两人的关系一个致命袭击。  
而未来可见的麻烦正在前头排着队磨着牙齿等着他们。  
但此刻他们在一起。

因为我曾经那么爱你。  
因为我还是那么爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 若是有任何感想，欢迎留评。


End file.
